wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 20, 2006 ECW
The June 20, 2006 Edition of ECW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's ECW brand, took place on June 20, 2006. Episode Summary Ariel debuts Ariel appeared in the opening video reading tarot cards to hype the episode. Kelly's Expose Also on last week's show, Kelly, the enthusiastic 19 year-old exhibitionist, vowed to show the world all of her assets. On this week's show, Kelly was back, promising once again to show the fans in attendance and the viewers watching on Sci Fi what being an exhibitionist was all about. Midway through her erotic and suggestive dance routine, an unknown male emerged and wrapped a towel around Kelly before escorting her off the stage. The identity of the man remains unknown at this time. Tony Mamaluke vs Sabu Prior to the shocking challenge, Sabu had his final hardcore warm up for the big Vengeance showdown. In singles action, ECW's resident death-defying maniac took on the F.B.I.'s Tony Mamaluke, who was led to the ring by the Full Bodied Italian, Trinity. Mamaluke gave a spirited effort, but on this night, he was in the ring with a motivated and focused Sabu. As usual, the homicidal hardcore veteran turned up the violence. Sabu reached into his arsenal and pulled out a steel chair and a table en route to victory as he mounted his final push towards Vengeance. Edge & Randy Orton vs RVD & Kurt Angle The ECW World Heavyweight Champion and the Wrestling Machine proved to be the unstoppable duo that everyone expected them to be when they dominated WWE representatives Randy Orton and Edge. The contest, which on paper would appear to be a classic confrontation between four of the wrestling world's best turned into a chaotic brawl typical of what one can expect in an ECW ring. Van Dam, who was competing in his first match on ECW on Sci Fi, brought nothing less than his A-game. RVD used a variety of martial arts kicks, both from the mat, and the top turnbuckle in neutralizing his WWE opponents. At one point, Van Dam appeared to be ready to put the match away when he set up Orton for the Rolling Thunder, but interference from Lita sent RVD crashing over the top rope to the arena floor. Team WWE tried to take advantage, and Orton even hit a RKO on Angle, but on this night, in front of their loyal ECW fanbase, Van Dam and Angle were not going to be denied. The newly crowned Champion used his WWE Championship to block a spear attempt from Edge, and then capitalized by delivering a devastating 5-Star Frogsplash to give ECW the victory, and the advantage heading into Vengeance. Results * Singles Match: Sabu defeated Tony Mamaluke (w/ Trinity) (3:31) * Tag Team Match: Rob Van Dam & Kurt Angle defeated Edge (w/ Lita) & Randy Orton (15:15) Image Gallery Warning: Some images may not be safe for work! June 20, 2006 ECW.12.jpg June 20, 2006 ECW.13.jpg June 20, 2006 ECW.14.jpg June 20, 2006 ECW.16.jpg June 20, 2006 ECW.17.jpg June 20, 2006 ECW.18.jpg June 20, 2006 ECW.19.jpg Notes * Ariel's debut. Category:2006 television episodes Category:ECW episodes Category:Ariel Category:Trinity Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Lita